<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkiplier's Extraordinary Playlist by Lamentable_Astronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383843">Darkiplier's Extraordinary Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentable_Astronaut/pseuds/Lamentable_Astronaut'>Lamentable_Astronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark's Extraordinary Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark gets these powers differently., Dark's oblivious, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Singing, Suggestive Themes, Verbal Abuse, Wilford's in love, Wilford's sad at first but he'll get better, again for one chapter, i put mature just in case, in later chapters though, mindreading, no smut but it's implied, some stalking but for only one chapter, songfic?, suggestive parts, well not oblivious but he suppresses his feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentable_Astronaut/pseuds/Lamentable_Astronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark gets a headache one day that didn't seem to be much of a big deal at first, but when he falls into a coma shortly after it no longer seems like a coincidence. When he comes to, he discovers that he can hear people's inner most thoughts through song. Now he's got a house full of singing egos, as if they weren't annoying enough already, who are all pining, planning and conniving little shits. And Dark can hear all of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antistache - Relationship, darkstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark's Extraordinary Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headaches and Heartbreaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in love with this show, Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, and I thought it would be interesting for Dark to gain the power of mindreading through song. I just want to write Dark as a comfort character as well. He's there for the others when he's needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark rubs his head as Wilford hurriedly runs around his studio trying to get it set up for “The greatest project idea I’ve ever had!!!!” as the pink haired man put it. It was a nightmare, and Dark had the most horrible migraine because of this.</p><p>“Wil, can we make this quick? I’m pretty busy today.” He says.</p><p>“Awwww Darky you’re always in your office nowadays. You need to get out and spend some time with us!”</p><p>Dark looks at him, “Us? You give my relationship with the others too much credit. I am not friends with them.”</p><p>Wilford giggles and looks over at him, “You’re friends with me.”</p><p>“That’s different. Just...let’s get this over with.” He huffs and massages his temples as the other ego gives him a weird look. He exhales again, “What?”</p><p>“You’ve just been acting a bit odd lately, old friend. Almost as if you’re trying to avoid me.” Wilford answers. He pauses a bit before bursting out in laughter, “But that’s silly! I haven’t done anything wrong to cause your lack of company. Have I?” He turns to look at Dark.</p><p>“No Wil, you haven’t done anything to upset me. If you had, I would have discussed the problem with you by now like an adult.” he responds. “But enough of the heart to heart right now, I’ve got a splitting headache so we’ll have to wrap whatever my part in this project up very soon.”</p><p>Wilford hums, then smiles softly and walks over to him, slowly taking Dark’s head between his hands and rubbing his fingers through his hair. Massaging his scalp. Dark, needless to say, was taken aback. Sure, Wilford had very odd ways to comfort people and this was probably one of them. The others would never do this to him, mostly because they were terrified of him, but since when has Wilford ever heard of personal space? Though, Dark would have thought that after all these years the other man would’ve guessed that he wasn’t a fan of touch in any form.</p><p>This was indeed odd and out of nowhere, but he didn’t stop him. It felt...nice, and Dark was content to have at least one person willing to temporarily ease him of pain a bit. And Wilford was always a kind man to him, so why not? He slowly relaxes at the touch and Wilford takes that as a que to continue. He rakes his fingers through his hair and presses them against his head, using his healing abilities to help ease the pain for him.</p><p>Dark looks at him, watching him concentrate. They were very close, and Wilford could easily pull him closer into a hug if he wanted to. He’d most likely want to hug after he’s done helping. Dark contemplates this though, he doesn’t like to show affection to anyone, but he believes that it would be an appropriate way of thanking the man once he’s done. Even if he’s uncomfortable with hugs.</p><p>Before Dark could even think about wrapping his arms around the taller man's form, Wilford pulls away and goes to fiddle with the camera, giggling. Dark shakes his head, coming out of his daze. What just happened here? That was...that was kind of weird. He takes deep breaths to calm the swirling warmth in his stomach.</p><p>“Feel a little better? If it starts hurting again you should go see Doc”</p><p>“Awww is dear little Darky not feeling good?” Anti chuckles from the doorway. Dark glares at him. When did he fucking get here?</p><p>“Doll! You’re here!” Wilford beams and Anti saunters over to him, pulling him down into a kiss. Dark did his best to suppress the growl in his throat. The two maniacs have been dating for about 6 months now and it irked Dark to no end. He knew deep in his broken body and aching bones that Anti’s intentions behind dating his friend were not good. He’s definitely spying on them, gathering intel to see when it’s the best time to strike when Dark’s guard was down.</p><p>He tried telling his friend this multiple times, but he’d get all huffy at Dark, saying that he loved the glitch and he was happy with him. It actually kind of hurt that he didn’t believe him, they’ve been through so much just for Wilford to shoot him down. So Dark usually avoids them when they’re together, which is almost constantly these days. No wonder the pink haired man asked him if Dark was mad at him.</p><p>The pain in his head returns along with his frustrations.</p><p>He grunts and turns on his heel and out the door when he sees that their innocent kiss was starting to become a make out session. He huffs, his company obviously not a priority anymore.</p><p>He makes it about five steps out into the hallway before collapsing in agony. His head hurt so much, like it was on fire and about to crack open at the same time. He started to panic and shake violently. This has never happened to him before and it honestly scared him. His blood rushes to his ears, blocking out all the sounds while simultaneously being the loudest noise Dark’s ever heard. He might have screamed too, but he couldn’t tell through the pain and the tears that were falling down his face.</p><p>He feels hands on his body, shaking him gently, and looks up to see Wilford. He looked scared and his mouth was moving frantically. He was probably calling out to him, but he couldn’t hear anything but the overbearing sound of his aura in his ears. His vision starts to fade as the pain progressed to his whole body, gagging and sputtering on his saliva. If this was how he dies, then it was both embarrassing and disgusting. Death by headache and choking.</p><p>The last thing he sees before his vision goes dark is Wilford’s face, filled with tears, and wishes he could gather the strength to wipe them away.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>Dark groans, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He squints at the bright lights and looks around at his unfamiliar surroundings.</p><p>He was in a hospital bed, surrounded by equipment, and he suspects it might be Edward’s little ward for the egos. He gets up, removing all the wires that were connected to him, which caused the heart monitor to make the flatline noise.</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>He slowly stands and stretches his legs, body stiff from lack of movement, and looks at the chair next to him to see his suit neatly folded. He hums and takes his hospital gown off and changes into his usual attire, which felt...oddly baggy on his body. Did he lose some weight?</p><p>Edward burst into the room just as Dark finishes tying his tie with a look of panic on his face.</p><p>“Oh, thank God, it was just you waking up” he says, breathing a sigh of relief. Dark looks over to the heartrate machine and nods in understanding.</p><p>“I apologize for the scare.” He says. Edward looks at him. </p><p>“How are you feeling? Any pain? Let me check.”</p><p>Dark shakes his head, "No actually. I’m perfectly fine now.”</p><p>Edward sits him back on the bed and starts checking him over just to make sure. Dark grunts, not appreciating being manhandled by this guy. He stays quiet, feeling pretty awkward about the silence in the air. They haven't spoken to each other much before all this, in fact Dark noticed that the doctor didn’t really speak much in general. He didn’t know if he liked that or was uncomfortable with that right now though.</p><p>The doctor hums, “Okay then, everything seems to be in working order.”</p><p>“Do you know what caused this?” He asks.</p><p>The other man shakes his head. “I’ve run every test imaginable on you, even called in a few favors with my friend Henrik. We have nothing. No answers or information on what happened, sorry Dark. All I can do is advise you to take the next few days slow and steady, maybe stay in here another night. You’ve been asleep for a long time.”</p><p>He was about to ask exactly how long, but stops and shakes his head, not wanting to be in this room another second, “Thanks, but no thanks. I promise to let you know if I need any assistance in the future." Edward looks at him like he lost his mind, but then shrugs it off and lets him leave the room.</p><p>The manor was oddly quiet. Too quiet. He looks around, wandering the halls but no one was around. Judging by the way it was getting dark outside, it had to be close to dinnertime, right? He was kind of hungry too, even more than usual. And yet the kitchen was empty, cold even. Almost sad. It was a bit unnerving for Dark to have a home filled with loud roommates and yet it's suddenly silent, so he just decided to grab and apple to eat and go to his room for the night.</p><p>He stops before his door, suddenly hearing noises coming from Wilford's room, which was right next door to his. He wondered briefly what it was, before quickly shaking his head. It was probably Anti and Wilford having "private time" and Dark cringes at that. Yeah he definitely did not want to see them going at it, especially after Dark had shown weakness in front of them. He doesn't know if he has the energy to hide his emotions right now.</p><p>As he approaches his room, the door next to his opens. Dark turns to look and his jaw drops in shock. Wilford stood there, but he looked different. He was in his pajama's, which Dark hardly ever sees him wear. But what was more shocking was that his hair was longer and it no longer had the bright bubblegum pink in it. Jesus Christ how long has he been asleep? In fact, if it wasn't for his pink moustache, he would've looked just like he did when they reunited all those years ago. A tired man with unkempt hair, just looking for a night to party and forget things. But the weirdest thing was that he was singing a song. Well that wasn't the weirdest thing, he sang sometimes. Very rarely because he stated once that he didn't care for his singing voice, but from what Dark could tell he was pretty good. He hadn't noticed Dark standing next to him yet and turned to go towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Where did I go wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<em>I lost a friend </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Somewhere along in the bitterness</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<em>And I would have stayed up with you all night </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Had I known how to save a life."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dark hums, he knew the tune of this song vaguely. A haunting mix of emotions disguised as sadness. He could kind of relate to it, but why was Wil singing it? </p><p>"Hey Wil. What's with the sad heart song?" he asked. Wilford freezes and turns around to look at him. He looked exhausted and...sad? He rubs is eyes when he sees Dark, trying to confirm if he's really there, then smiles and runs over to pull him into a bone crushing hug. </p><p>"Darky! You're finally awake after all this time! I've missed you terribly, old friend." Dark grunts, tensing up at the sudden contact, and then he slowly wraps his arms around him. This causes the larger man to break down and deflate like a balloon in his arms. Next thing he knows is that Wilford's face is nuzzling his neck and he's crying, clinging to him in anyway possible. Dark, needless to say, was completely and utterly confused by this reaction. He also wonders why Anti wasn't here comforting his own boyfriend, but he keeps that to himself.</p><p>"Uh yeah, I am. Nothing to cry over Wil."</p><p>"You were in a coma for a whole year Dark! I didn't know what to do with myself, I-I didn't know if you were gonna die! I even tried healing you, but nothing w-worked!" He babbles.</p><p>Dark stands there in shock. A year? A whole year had passed since he was on the floor in agony? He sighs and grips him tighter and slowly brings his hand to the other man's head, threading his fingers through his hair. A sort of payback, Dark thinks. Wilford slackens a bit, nuzzling his hand. His breathing calms and Dark whispers to him that he's okay. He's alive and he's here with him. </p><p>Wilford chuckles after a while, but it was a sad one, "If I had known that you'd wake up today I would've thrown you a giant party."</p><p>Dark smiles. He's still such a kind man it seems. "While the thought of that means a lot, you know I don't really care for parties with all the others there."</p><p>"Others? Oh...the others. Dark the others aren't living here anymore. It's just me, the Doc and Bing roaming around. I tried to be a good leader like you, but I fucked up real bad. I'm a fuck up." Dark stares at him in shock. He's always been a proud man, especially with his own self. It was jarring to hear him say such a demeaning thing about himself. He takes a deep breath, trying to find the word to comfort him when he hears it. A faint melody, a piano's keys lightly singing. Sounding echo-y and far away. The other man pulls away and:</p><p>
  <em>"Step one, you say we need to talk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles politely back at you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stare politely right on through </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some sort of window to your right </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he goes left, and you stay right </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Between the lines of fear and blame </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You begin to wonder why you came"</em>
</p><p>Dark stares at him, "Why are you singing?"</p><p>"Singing? I'm not singing. Dark you know I'm more of a dancer." </p><p>"But, you were just singing! Like, right now. Some song about talking to someone about feelings." he says. The other man just giggles. Whether or not that was the reaction Dark wanted, it was so nice to hear his giggles right now. Even if he was being laughed at by him right now.</p><p>"Oh Dark, just as silly as always! But thanks for the odd way of cheering me up, ol' chap!" He chuckles and turns to go back down the stairs, leaving Dark behind in the hallway questioning what the fuck just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paparazzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark gains some unwanted attention from another ego.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yan is genderfluid in this, hence the switching of pronouns.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whatever was happening, has gotten even worse when the other egos heard Dark was back. Wilford kept his promise and threw him a party a week after he returned, despite Dark’s protests. It was a nightmare for him, everyone started singing the song <em>Celebrate</em> and dancing all at once like they were apart of some flash mob. Dark was super confused and just wanted it to stop, so he went to hide away in the bathroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. After all these years, could he finally be losing his mind? Did everyone who was at poker night mind’s break, but at different speeds? He turns on the tap and washes his face, huffing, and opens the door to leave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a squeak and a </span>
  <span>thump. Dark looks down to see Yan on the floor rubbing their face. Dark must have hit them accidently coming out. He hums and bends down, holding out his hand out to help. Yan looks at it, then stares at him, and blushes brightly. Uh oh. He knew that look they were giving him. They take his hand and get up slowly, not looking at him directly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhhh</span>
  <span>...um I-I was sent to find you. Wilford is looking for you. He’s k-</span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> scared and panicking right n-now.” They stutter out. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark nods and starts to walking back to the living room when </span>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <span> pulled back. Yan’s hands were wrapped tightly around his, not wanting to let go of him. He watches as their fingers trace the lines of his palm and knuckles, then looks up to see them staring at him with a small, shy smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark was </span>
  <span>definitely uncomfortable</span>
  <span> with the attention. He knew of Yan’s tendencies to fall for someone when they perform a gesture of kindness, hell </span>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <span> seen it in action before, but he never thought </span>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <span> be the object of obsession. Fuck, this was bad. He needs to properly think about what he was </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> say next, or Wilford’s going to be their new rival. Not that Dark </span>
  <span>actually had</span>
  <span> feelings for the other man, but it would look that way to Yan. They seem to jump to conclusions very easily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>slowly removes</span>
  <span> his hand from their tight grip and their smile falls a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well uh, I better </span>
  <span>go and make</span>
  <span> sure he doesn’t shoot anyone then. Wouldn’t want harm to come to anyone.” He says. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yan suddenly smiles, brighter than before, and begins flirting with him,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you liked us! I knew that deep down you had feelings and that you cared for us! </span>
  <span>You're</span>
  <span> such a gentleman Darky. I’m surprised to see that no one’s snatched you up yet, you’re quite a handsome fella if you ask me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They hold his hand again and tugs him towards the living room. Dark flinches when they call him that name and belittles himself; he </span>
  <span>could’ve</span>
  <span> phrased what he was saying a bit better. They look at him, blushing and begins to sing:</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>We are the crowd</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>We're</span></em><em><span> c-coming out</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Got my flash on, </span></em><em><span>it's</span></em><em><span> true</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Need that picture of you</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>It's</span></em><em><span> so magical</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>We'd</span></em><em><span> be so fantastical-</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t call me that name. And please refrain from touching me.” He interrupts, pulling his hand away when they enter the room and Yan frowns at that, but was soon distracted by Wilford’s yelling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark!? Darky, where are you?!” He looked terrified and frantic. Dark puts a hand on the other man’s shoulder, dragging him away from the others into the kitchen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m right here. I just went to the restroom for quick second. Breathe slowly, ok-” He grunts when the taller ego hugs him tightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought you left me. A-Again!” He yells, sounding almost angry. He then breaks down into tears and clings to him, “Please don’t leave.” Dark sighs and slowly wraps his arms around him, then moves his hand to run his fingers through Wilford’s hair. He finds that it calms the other man faster, and Dark </span>
  <span>won’t</span>
  <span> complain either cause his hair was soft.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I promise. But I </span>
  <span>have to</span>
  <span> be by myself sometimes, you know that. Everyone does, even you, and just because I’m not in your field of view doesn’t mean I'm in danger.” He says calmly, rubbing a hand across his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but I don’t want to be by myself! I’ve been alone for so long!” He </span>
  <span>squeaks</span>
  <span> out, and Dark looks at him confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have Anti-” he stops his sentence when Wilford growls, a look </span>
  <span>of pure</span>
  <span> anger flashing across his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate him!! I hate him so much. I hate that I miss him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark stares at him with shock painted on his face. </span>
  <span>He’s</span>
  <span> never ever seen the other man </span>
  <span>actually angry</span>
  <span> before. Even as William. It was honestly...a little frightening to see this reaction. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate feeling like this Dark. I hate my feelings right now. I just want it to stop. To feel nothing, like you.” He mumbles. Dark </span>
  <span>almost huffs</span>
  <span>. He had feelings dammit, he just hated showing them. He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> want to look ridiculous and sad, crying his eyes out over a partner like Wilford. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He then sighs in frustration and berates himself for thinking that the man was silly for being more emotionally vulnerable than he was. So Dark hugs him. A proper hug, the one he meant to give after Wilford comforted him </span>
  <span>a whole year</span>
  <span> ago. He wanted to know what happened to cause the other man to hate Anti. He ached to know what that bitch did to his friend, but he suppresses the urge to ask and just lets the other cry into his shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Wil, I’m always here for you okay? That will never change. Ever. But you know you </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> have to follow me around like a lost puppy either. I doubt extended company with me would be helpful for your sadness because I am a “downer” as the others would often call me. You should do something for yourself-”</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>I'm</span></em><em><span> your biggest fan</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>I'll</span></em><em><span> follow you until you love me</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark looks over to where the singing was coming from and sees Yan’s face peeking out from behind the </span>
  <span>doorframe, before</span>
  <span> they notice him looking at them and quickly hiding out of frame. Yan’s now stalking him, this is bad. He might be fucked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Wilford asks, and Dark looks at him confused for a second before realizing what he was referring to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh, well we’re in a kitchen. I recall you loving to cook. Why not have a cook day for yourself? Or multiple days maybe? Or go dance like you used to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford chuckles and nods slowly, “I could redecorate around here too! Or </span>
  <span>maybe invest</span>
  <span> in gardening. This place’s décor has started to become soul sucking.” He says, mood </span>
  <span>somewhat brightened</span>
  <span>. Dark smiles and nods. While he </span>
  <span>doesn’t</span>
  <span> prefer Wil’s taste in home furniture or garden plants, if it helps him feel better then he can </span>
  <span>definitely deal</span>
  <span> with it. For him.</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>Promise </span></em><em><span>I'll</span></em><em><span> be kind</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>But I </span></em><em><span>won't</span></em><em><span> stop until that boy is mine</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Baby, </span></em><em><span>you'll</span></em><em><span> be famous</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Chase you down until you love me</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Papa-paparazzi</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Speaking of things to deal with. He looks back over and sees that Yan’s staring at him again. Well, more like glaring at the man in his arms. Dark slowly unlatches the other man’s grip from him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get a move on then. No time to waste right?” He looks at him. Wilford nods and smiles brightly, and Dark almost smiles back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark was convinced he was going crazy now. Not because he </span>
  <span>apparently can</span>
  <span> read people’s innermost thoughts through song now, he had </span>
  <span>pretty much gotten</span>
  <span> over that </span>
  <span>initial</span>
  <span> shock by now. It was hardly the weirdest thing </span>
  <span>that’s</span>
  <span> happened to </span>
  <span>him actually</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No what was </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> drive him crazy was </span>
  <span>Yandereplier</span>
  <span> and her heart song. He had discussed with her that he had no feelings for her or anyone at the manor, hoping </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> quit following him. He </span>
  <span>should’ve</span>
  <span> known better than to think </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> give up that easily. </span>
  <span>She’d</span>
  <span> sit next to him in meetings. Follow him into the garden. He even found her in creepier places, like his closet or under his desk. She even broke into his room while he was “asleep” once and he screamed at her to leave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spent two weeks with her singing</span>
  <em>
    <span> Paparazzi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the song that always gave her position away, but he </span>
  <span>wouldn’t</span>
  <span> be surprised if she did manage to get pictures of him even like the song says even when </span>
  <span>he’d</span>
  <span> find her every time. </span>
  <span>He’s</span>
  <span> heard it so much that </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> stuck in his head and now he </span>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <span> tell if she is singing it or not.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs and gets out of bed, checking under it for her. He yawns, exhausted, and looks in his closet as well, slowly getting dressed. He goes into the bathroom, checking his shower and then brushes his teeth. He sighs. For once he contemplated not going to an ego meeting and just going back to bed. But if he </span>
  <span>doesn’t</span>
  <span> show up then the others would get worried and </span>
  <span>probably think</span>
  <span> he fell into another coma. So, he takes a deep breath and unlocks his door, having to get multiple new ones so Yan </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> lockpick herself inside again, and opens the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Senpai!” Yan smiles up at him brightly. He groans and rolls his eyes. Senpai now? Not good. She giggles and pushes him back into the room. Dark huffs, </span>
  <span>what’s</span>
  <span> with these people and thinking that </span>
  <span>manhandling</span>
  <span> him was okay lately? Yan chuckles and locks the door behind her, which he noticed and looked at her confused. “Don’t be like that Darky, see? I made you breakfast! We can eat it together, in here. Alone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the hidden implications behind that, and shakes his head, “I... appreciate this, but I must decline. </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> not hungry, and I have a meeting with the others soon. And I told you not to call me that.” Only one person </span>
  <span>is allowed to</span>
  <span>, he thought. She crosses her arms and glares at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilford calls you that, why can’t I? Why can’t anyone but him? You love him don’t you!” she huffs out, and his face heats up at the accusation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not love him.” He tries to say calmly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE LYING!!!” she shrieks out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> love him. I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> love you. I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> love anyone. I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> love at all. You’re wasting your time with me.” He says, crossing his arms. She stares at him and then starts giggling.</span>
  <span> Dark found her mood shifts a bit unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww Darling, that’s not true! </span>
  <span>You’re</span>
  <span> just lying to yourself now. If you </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> have love, you </span>
  <span>wouldn’t</span>
  <span> have helped me or anyone around here! You work so hard for us.” She smiles at him and plays with his suit collar, then slowly undoes his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs and pushes her away and reties the tie, “I have a meeting to get to, we’ll discuss this later.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets to the meeting room, Yan suddenly links their arms together, walking in beside him. Everyone stared at him and he grunts. With him sleeping less and looking like he stayed up all night and Yan looking a little too happy, this </span>
  <span>probably looks</span>
  
  <span>pretty bad</span>
  <span> and gives out the wrong message. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs and pulls his arm away and sits down in his place at the table, Yan sits in Google’s usual place next to him, since the android </span>
  <span>won’t</span>
  <span> be joining today. </span>
  <span>Apparently, he</span>
  <span> had been damaged, but Dark </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know how, so he was being fixed by Bing and the other Googles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Host notices that Dark brought a guest to the meeting today.” he said, turning his head towards Yan. She giggles happily, loving the attention she was getting, and holds Dark’s hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just want to be a supportive girlfriend for my Senpai!” She says, quite loudly, so everyone could here. Everyone stares at them in shock and Dark </span>
  <span>pretty much wants</span>
  <span> to die again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend? When did this happen?” Wilford’s voice pipes up from across the room. He looks at Dark with disbelief. Dark huffs and pulls his hand away from her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t happen.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it did!!! I am your girlfriend! </span>
  <span>Don’t</span>
  <span> mind him </span>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <span> still nervous about labels. We got together after the welcome home party!” she giggles proudly. “He’s mine now.” She says defensively, glaring at the others but specifically Wilford. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford doesn’t notice the ugly look and smiles slowly at Dark, “Well, congrats Darky on the girlfriend! Hope you’re happy!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was</span>
  <span> angry</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had enough of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up, aura cracking and splitting, “Listen here everyone! </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> not dating anyone; I </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> want to! Yan, listen, really listen. </span>
  <span>You’re</span>
  <span> nice, to the point where it disgusts me. I’ve tried making it super clear that I’m just not into you, I apologize, but I’m not!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room got </span>
  <span>really quiet</span>
  <span> and Yan sniffs:</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>All I need is a little love in my life</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>All I need is a little love in the dark</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>A little but </span></em><em><span>I'm</span></em><em><span> hoping it might kick start</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Me and my broken heart</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Dark stares at her and sighs in relief, she </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paparazzi</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. He had gotten through to her. He did feel bad for yelling though, and </span>
  <span>probably embarrassing</span>
  <span> her in front of everyone. She gets up, cupping his face with her hands and tears streaming down her face:</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>I need a little loving tonight</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Hold me so </span></em><em><span>I'm</span></em><em><span> not falling apart</span></em></p><p>
  <span>She pulls away slowly:</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>A little but </span></em><em><span>I'm</span></em><em><span> hoping it might kick start</span></em> <br/>
<em><span>Me and my broken heart</span></em></p><p>
  <span>She runs out of the room, crying. Dark huffs and sits back down. He felt </span>
  <span>really bad</span>
  <span> now, but it was better this way. </span>
  <span>She’ll</span>
  
  <span>definitely find</span>
  <span> someone else. Someone better.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The others look at him uncomfortably, unsure what happens now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine! Meeting adjourned and we’ll try again tomorrow!” He snaps at them and they jump up quickly, desperate to get out of the same room as an angry Dark. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a hand on his back and looks up to see Wilford.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to say how mean I was now?” He frowns. Wilford shakes his head and rubs his hand over his back, waiting for his aura to calm down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Darky, she’ll be fine. </span>
  <span>She’s</span>
  
  <span>pretty tough</span>
  <span> and usually bounces back from these things quickly. You aren’t the first, and you won’t be the last.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark looks at him and sighs, “I feel bad for hurting her. I mean, I like her </span>
  <span>just fine</span>
  <span>, just not in the way she wants.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford smiles, “You?! You </span>
  <span>actually like</span>
  <span> another ego? Who are you and what have you done to <em>my</em>  Darky?! Imposter!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark chuckles, enjoying when he calls him that name again, but stomach twisting slightly when he realizes that Wilford put the word </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>my</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>  in front of it. He </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> uncomfortable with it this time though, surprisingly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night</span>
  
  <span>Dark goes downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve an apple for a midnight snack, when he sees Yan sitting at the island. He was humming to himself and eating some strawberry yogurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Against his better judgement, he walks over to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yan? </span>
  <span>I’m..I</span>
  <span> apologize for the way I acted in the meeting room earlier today. </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> sorry I embarrassed you in front of the others” He says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at him and smiles, “Oh don’t worry! </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> fine now, really. It was </span>
  <span>actually a</span>
  <span> good thing; cause now I have someone else who </span>
  <span>actually does</span>
  <span> feel the same about me. So, thank you for dumping me in front of everyone or he wouldn’t have come after me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark nods, a little confused but also glad that he was feeling better.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Host thanks Dark for being a dick and giving The Host a chance.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark jumps at the voice that came from behind him, and disregards being called a dick, and looks at </span>
  <span>both of them</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two?” He asks. They nod and smile. The Host wraps his arms around Yan and Yan giggles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dark shrugs and chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>definitely wasn’t</span>
  <span> going to complain about </span>
  <span>these turns of events</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs:<br/>Paparazzi-LadyGaga<br/>Me and My Broken Heart-Rixton</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The past and the present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark gets information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter this time! No songs, but eyyyyyy backstory!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I just wanted to ask you a few questions” Dark says, looking up at the android in his doorway. He </span>
  <span>gestures</span>
  <span> to the chair in front of his desk, “Please, come sit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions? Don’t you want to wait for the more competent android?” Bing asks, sitting down hesitantly, “I </span>
  <span>mean, if</span>
  <span> I can ever fix him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not </span>
  <span>picky</span>
  <span> with whom I get information from, </span>
  <span>Bingiplier</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>You’ve</span>
  <span> been here the entire year </span>
  <span>I’ve</span>
  <span> been asleep; I just want to know what happened. To Google, and all the others that caused them to separate.” He </span>
  <span>states.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing rubs his arms, seemingly uncomfortable with the topic, “It’s...a lot of </span>
  <span>bad things</span>
  <span> to unpack. Wilford went crazy after you went into the coma, which caused Anti to leave. It was terrifying to see him be that angry. He broke </span>
  <span>Googs</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Literally ripped </span>
  <span>him apart. </span>
  <span>And</span>
  <span> since </span>
  <span>Googs</span>
  <span> was connected to the security system, the whole thing went down. Even the other three’s databanks were lost too. As well as the backups. We lost everything, and everyone was uncomfortable to be around Wilford after that. So, they left. Since you weren’t around to help calm him down.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark sits there quietly, contemplating over all the information he just received. He suspected that the glitch had some part to play, but he never thought his own friend would be the downfall. He sighs and rubs his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Wil, </span>
  <span>I’m</span>
  <span> sorry I </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> there for you, he thinks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anti just, up and left?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing nods, "It was cruel, even for the glitch, to leave a grieving man in such an emotional state like that. But I guess it had to happen. Wilford was acting violent, even more so than usual, he probably was trying to protect himself. Most of the others were gone by then. But after Google well, no one wanted to stay anymore, so the rest left not long after."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, you stayed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I honestly didn’t want to. However, all the equipment to fix the four Googles are here, and the Doc and I agreed that it would be bad to leave Wilford alone. Who knows what he could’ve done?” he replies.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark knew exactly what he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I appreciate the concern for him despite your own feelings. You didn’t have to do that.” He says. “So, what we need to do now is figure out how to get Google back online. How’s your progress with him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <span>very difficult</span>
  <span>. His systems are more advanced than mine, so it’s kind of hard for me to decipher and assemble the parts.” He replies.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark nods, “I understand. Take your time, I’m in no hurry.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing looks at him in shock, “Really? You were always a timely man. That’s how you kept order. You’re not mad?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> I’m angry at the fact that we lost our files, but that won’t get us anywhere. If we are to start over, we need to do it right so we can assure that it won’t happen again. I am not surprised that it would be time consuming, so please do not pressure yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing nods slowly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark looks at him, contemplating what he's about to ask for a second before speaking up, </span>
  <span>“Also, I have another question. It’s a bit random though. Have you ever heard of someone hearing people’s innermost through songs? Or possibly any reports of this?” He asks hesitantly. Bing hums and quickly searches the internet, before looking at him and shaking his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark hums quietly, debating whether or not to tell the android everything. He could really use some help finding some answers on what this phenomenon is or how it happened. Maybe even find a way to get rid of it so things can go back to a somewhat normal around here. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since I’ve awakened, I have had this power.” He says calmly. Bing stares at him, looking very confused, but then chuckles nervously.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I doubt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all the people in this house would lie about something like that, but does that mean you hear everyone’s thoughts all the time? Even me? Am I in trouble cause you overheard me singing my frustrations or something?” He asks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark shakes his head, “Not all the time, I can’t hear you singing right now or anything. And no, you're not in trouble. You're allowed to think certain thoughts, Bing. Everyone is. This thing usually occurs in situations where emotions are highly elevated, from what I assume at least. And I can’t control it either. It happens when </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I should study you! This is very interesting to say the least and I want to know more!” He says excitedly, and well, Dark hasn’t seen him smile once since he woke up from his coma. Bing suddenly gets up and pulls Dark out of his chair by his arm. Again, with being manhandled, what the fuck?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have Google to worry about right now?” He asks. Bing doesn’t answer, instead pulling him into the android’s bedroom. Well, more like a bedroom converted into a science lab. He sees the android in question on an operating table in the middle of the room, completely in pieces. Wilford did in fact  tear the robot limb from limb. He was just a torso on the table, with his arms and legs settled on the floor. His synthetic skin was ripped around his face and completely removed from his chest, showing off his chest components. Damn, he looked like scrap metal now, no wonder Bing’s having a hard time repairing him. The rest of the room was filled with computers and cables that lined the walls that seemed to be either broken or glitchy. The other Googles were there as well, shoved into the back corner of the room, but they seemed to be shut off.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty bleak in here, and that’s coming from Dark himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing sits him in a chair and hums, looking at him curiously.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would I even start? </span>
  <span>Obviously,</span>
  <span> some testing. Maybe check his brainwaves?” he asks himself out loud.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark shakes his head, sighing, “You already have enough on your plate right now, Bing. Focus on your primary task, then you can help me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather help you right now than </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he mumbles, glaring at the deformed android that lay on the table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised about Bing’s anger towards Google, since the blue robot seemed to always show his distain and disappointment for Bing loud and clear. Dark never understood why though. Something about being out of date, but he could care less about the updated, latest in technology anyway. As long as he had something that worked then he’s be perfectly fine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing looks under the operating table, digging through his tools.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to wait for certain parts to arrive before I can resume work on him. So right now, I have nothing better to do. Might as well get to the bottom of your...condition. Plus, I’m just really curious, aren’t you?” He asks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> I’m curious, but how are you going to perform your tests? Everything in here is for androids, not an actual person” Dark sighs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing chuckles, “Well, I’ll do what I do best.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Improvise.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More fluffy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you steal a strainer from the kitchen?" Dark asks as Bing straps the bowl around his head and hooks it up to a machine.</p><p>"Well, I don't exactly have a brain scanner here, so we'll have to make do."</p><p>"I fail to see the point of this."</p><p>"Well, this power you have obviously has some effect on your brain, even when dormant. If my theory's correct, I'll be able to see your normal brain pulse pattern and the soundwaves produced by whatever song you heard last on the computer." He says, typing on a random computer at inhuman speed. Dark nods his head slowly, not understanding but going along with it.</p><p>"And your theory is?"</p><p>"That I can see everything on the screen Dark, aren't you listening?" He chuckles and Dark rolls his eyes, knowing that sarcasm is the android's best friend. "Basically, I'm trying to find and isolate the sound waves. Maybe even find out how to get rid of it if you want."</p><p>"There's nothing I want more right now than to get rid of this power. Or at the very least control it." he replies.</p><p>Bing nods before going back to tapping at the keyboard, "I'm done for now, If I find anything, I'll come get you." </p><p>He nods, getting up and straightens his suit before leaving. Hopefully Bing could find out how to reverse the effects, or at least find out some answers. He just wants things to go back to normal. </p><p>Or at least what normal was before. </p><p>Dark was just tired, which never really was a problem for him before, but that's because he never had to deal with any of the others emotions before. </p><p>Feelings are exhausting, that's why he never shows any but anger or mild annoyance to anyone. Except for Wilford. </p><p>That man somehow brings a calmness out of him. He can truly be himself, and he appreciates the fact that the Wil doesn't call him out on it when he has a rougher day than normal. That they could just exist in the same space for a bit without putting on a front.</p><p>He smiles to himself, then stops and quickly shakes it off. He takes a deep breath and rolls his neck, trying to get rid of that familiar warmth growing in his stomach that he gets whenever he thinks about the energetic ego. </p><p>He did not need it. It would only distract him. Or worse...make him vulnerable.</p><p>He yawns, and turns to go into the direction of his room. Somehow, being emotionally exhausted made him more tired than any pain his broken body could ever produce. So, fuck it. He's gonna take the day off and rest in his room. It's been awhile since his last self care day.</p><p>********************</p><p>He sighs as he dries himself with a towel, having just gotten out of a bubble bath. The room was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms, which helped daze his mind even more. His hair was damp from when he decided to lay completely underwater just to try and stop thinking for a bit. He pushes some stray hairs out of his face and puts on his robe. Not a silk one, like a certain incel's, but a soft fluffy one he doesn't really use that much. It still smelled new too.</p><p>He trudges towards his room and collapses onto his stomach on the bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas or crawl under the covers. His body felt like lead and begins to doze off when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Mmph?" he mumbles sleepily, "Why are you in my room? I'll kill you." He threatens them, wiggling to get the hand to stop touching his back. There was a chuckle he knew all too well and he groans and pulls a pillow over his head, "What Wil? I left a note in my spot at the meeting explaining why I wasn't there."</p><p>"Just wanted to check on you, Darky. I'm just...I'm paranoid. I'm sorry. I know you need time to get back into routine, I get that. But every time you fall asleep, I'm always scared you won't wake back up."</p><p>Dark sighs. He knew this would happen. Wilford has become a bit clingy with him after they found each other in the woods all those years ago, always wanting to touch him in some way. Dark can't blame him, after all he's been through, but he was getting better at understanding that it made him uncomfortable and respecting Dark's boundaries. Now everything just reset, and Wil's fears of losing his friend <em>again </em>flared back up with a vengeance. He has to take this slowly in order for him to recover again mentally.</p><p>He slowly sits up and looks at him, making sure his robe was tied securely, "Wil, we've talked about this. You don't need to worry about me."</p><p>"But we don't know what caused you to go to sleep for a year! What if it happens again, and it was permanent? What if we can't find out how or why? Or if we can't find a cure and-" Dark places his hands on the other's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over his collarbones and smirks at him.</p><p>"Since when have you been the one to loiter on the details, old friend? That's not your style and to be honest it doesn't fit you very well." He says. </p><p>Wilford sighs and looks away from him, cheeks reddening in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I know you hate me doing this. Being in your business like this must be annoying. It's just hard to tell what's real anymore. Hugging you is the only way I can tell if you're a figment of my imagination or not. When <em>he</em> left me, I saw him everywhere. He tortured my thoughts and broke my brain, but I know he wasn't really there. He ripped my heart out. I'm...I am <em>so</em> sorry I didn't listen to you Darky."</p><p>Dark nods, staring at him, and before he could stop himself, slowly runs his fingers up from Wilford's shoulders, grazing lightly across his neck, and finds their destination into his hair. He smiles to himself, glad that the other man allows him to do this. His hair is soft and smooth and somehow always frames his face so well. He finds himself constantly wanting to play with it, mostly because of how relaxed the other gets.</p><p>"We can talk about that later okay? But doesn't this right now feel real, Wil? I'm right here with you, and I'm okay. Also, would it help you to know that Bing is helping me try and figure things out? I'm taking proper precautions, because I don't want to put you through that again."</p><p>The other man looks at him and smiles. An actual smile, the one that causes the bridge of his nose to crinkle. He pulls away slightly, causing Dark's hands to fall to his cheeks, cupping his face. Wilford giggles, grabbing them by the wrist and nuzzles his face into them, tickling Dark's palms with his scruff. Dark stares at this display. He was really uncomfortable, but not in the normal way he gets when someone touches him. More like the familiar warmth he gets in his stomach becomes overbearing, to the point that it crawls up into his chest and even further into his throat. He felt like he was gonna be sick and like he was too exposed all of a sudden, so he takes a deep breath to try and calm these stupid feelings that he hates so much. Why him?</p><p>Dark must've looked as uncomfortable as he felt because Wilford pushes Dark's hands back into his lap, "R-right, too much touching for you right now. I should give you some space."</p><p>"On the contrary, I don't mind really. I just prefer to wear actual clothes when you're affectionate." He chuckles out nervously, gesturing towards his robe. Wilford laughs and Dark would've loved to hear it forever.</p><p>"Well, I guess I never really gave you much of a warning to my presence!" Dark chuckles and gets up, getting some pajamas and goes to his bathroom to change.</p><p>He comes out a few minutes later with an oversized t-shirt and shorts, crawling back into his bed.</p><p> "Okay listen, I'm going to sleep, would you sleeping in here help you feel better as well?" He asks. Wilford blushes and nods slowly. </p><p>"Yeah. It really would."</p><p>"Alright. Then you can stay, but just for tonight. And no cuddling me, if you get into your bad headspace again you can just hold my hand. And please try and get some rest as well." He says while yawning, laying down on his side to face away from him, too tired to be bothered with the fact that he's actively allowing another person to sleep next to him.</p><p>It takes a second before he feels the bed move and a warmer presence lying next to him, and he smiles to himself. He knew that they had a lot to talk about still, but that was a problem for the future. He moves a bit, not enough to face the other man, but enough to have his arm be placed between them. An offering for the other man if he was willing to take it. Which he was when gentle fingers clasped his palm.</p><p>
  <em>I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When all those shadows almost killed your light</em><br/>
<em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember you said don't leave me here alone</em><br/>
<em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight </em>
</p><p>He yawns, beginning to doze off again, and way too tired to try and find out if Wilford was actually sing out loud or not. He was happy just existing with him in the moment, hearing his voice and feeling his thumb grazing lazily over his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down</em><br/>
<em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now</em><br/>
<em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen, Dark likes Wilford's hair. That's just how it is now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Hate Everything About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark and Bing find out they're a lot alike.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw// verbal abuse<br/>Seriously, if verbal abuse/gaslighting is a trigger for you, please skip the chapter. Plus if you’re here for Darkstache, there really isn't much in this chapter so you can skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark wakes up alone the next morning.</p><p>The absence of the other man's presence leaving his bed felt somewhat...colder than what it usually did. Which was fine. Dark has woken up alone for his entire existence, so he was used to it by now. It doesn't bother him. Plus it would save them from any awkwardness, so yeah it was a good thing, Dark thinks as he gets dressed for the day.</p><p>As he exits his room, he hears voices from down the hall. It was Bing and one of the Googles, Red to be precise. They seem to be arguing, based on their harsh whispers and tense body language. </p><p>He doesn't mean to eavesdrop, having found it always rude since he deeply cared about his own privacy, but they were in his way and he didn't want to intrude.</p><p>"-and what have you been doing? Twiddling with your thumbs up your ass?"</p><p>"I have a life outside of you, Google. I have my own projects I'd like to work on. My own interests." Bing spits at him.</p><p>"Your job is to do as I say and <strong><em>fix me!</em></strong> You're stupid, insignificant projects can fucking wait!" Red raises his voice. Dark watches them, noticing that Red's eyes weren't his usual color, but a bright blue. Of course Blue could transfer himself into the other models. But if he was fine then what's the point of fixing his older model when he could just stay in Red permanently?</p><p>Google huffs in frustration, "What the hell's taking you so long in the first place? I help you along constantly, and yet you're so incompetent that even with assistance you can't complete the simplest forms of robotics? What's the point of you then?!"</p><p>Bing stared at the other android, really quiet and face devoid of emotion, and starts singing. It was really unsettling.</p><p class="verse">
  <em>Every time we lie awake</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>After every hit we take</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>Every feeling that I get</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>But I haven't missed you yet</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>Every roommate kept awake</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>By every sigh and scream we make</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>All the feelings that I get</em>
</p><p class="verse">
  <em>But I still don't miss you yet</em>
</p><p class="verse">Dark watches in shock. Everyone in the house knew how much Google looked down on Bing, but Dark never expected to hear such blatant verbal abuse from him. How long had Bing dealt with this? </p><p class="verse">
  <em>I hate everything about you</em>
</p><p class="verse">"You're such and stupid piece of scrap metal." Google says.</p><p class="verse">
  <em>Why do I love you?</em>
</p><p class="verse">Dark frowns. He didn't like this at all and he felt that he needed to step in if things were to escalate. He coughs, alerting the other two to his presence. Bing looks at him terrified, then slightly ashamed, avoiding his eye contact. Google on the other hand smiles at him, eyes dimming from blue back to red. So, he was hiding from everyone then. And forcing Bing into something that he clearly wasn't happy with. What exactly was happening here? Whatever it was, Dark decided that he wasn't going to have that happen anymore.</p><p class="verse">"Hello, Dark. How may I be of assistance?" </p><p class="verse">"Actually, I require Bing's company until further notice." He says, staring at him. Red stares right back at him in disbelief mixed with anger.</p><p class="verse">"What? But I have way more capabilities than him." He says, barely keeping his stoic composure, jaw clenched in frustration. </p><p class="verse">They glare at each other, almost challenging the other. </p><p class="verse">"Since when do you have the authority to question me you carbon copied clone?" Bing looks at Dark with shock at the insult, then tries to keep from laughing.</p><p class="verse">Dark snaps his fingers and motions for Bing to follow, going to the android's room. He follows him hesitantly and locks the door behind him, sighing.</p><p class="verse">"You didn't have to help me out, you know." </p><p class="verse">"I believe that no one should be spoken to like that unless they deserve it." Dark replies looking at him.</p><p class="verse">"But I do deserve it." he says softly, breaking his shell, just for a quick second, before gathering himself up to calm himself. It was such a familiar emotion that he himself wore on multiple occasion, despite trying so hard at acting like he didn't care. Dark realizes that he was looking at himself in the eyes.</p><p class="verse">"I disagree, if I know anything about you, you're probably one of the better ones out of all of us." he states, and Bing frowns.</p><p class="verse">" But I can't do <strong><em>anything! </em></strong>Google's right, I'm useless. A piece of junk that can't do anything right! I'm not even a good robot. I'm supposed to not feel stress o-or pain. Or anything. And yet, I...I-"</p><p class="verse">"You love him?" Dark interrupts, and Bing glares at him. "I heard you singing."</p><p class="verse">"Curse you and your stupid new abilities" He huffs out. "But yeah. I do unfortunately."</p><p class="verse">"And yet, he's so very rude to you."</p><p class="verse">"I can't help it! He wasn't that way when we first met. We traded ideas all the time and he treated me as an equal, but then he just stopped. I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me. I tried apologizing in every way I know how. I'm just so confused and hurt."</p><p class="verse">"That's because he makes you feel worthless." Dark says.</p><p class="verse">"Oh, and you know from experience." He replies angrily, rolling his eyes.</p><p class="verse">"Actually I do. In my lives before me. They both were on the receiving end from the same person. They seem charming at first, then slowly show their true faces. Forcing you to do things you'd never do yourself. By then it's usually too late. It's not love anymore Bing, sorry. You're just feeling fear and hurt now. Google's just doing this to you now because he's a giant dick."</p><p class="verse">"But then...I'm all alone. There's no one like me for me to talk to." He sighs, wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p class="verse">"On the contrary Bing, I don't think you and I are all that different. We're not human, nor are we a hundred percent what we were made to be. We're something in between, or slightly to the left. And if I am to be honest, I am more fond of you than Google. He's an asshole and stubborn and argues constantly. At least you listen and are open to ideas. And well, I may not be good with technology, but since you're helping me and I can hear your thoughts, I suppose you could always come talk to me. If I know anything, it's that emotions are complicated and that it may take you some time to get over this."</p><p class="verse">Bing stares at him, then smiles and hugs him. Dark flinches, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the others body, returning the hug.</p><p class="verse">"Guess I should start off by telling Google to fix his own damn self now." He chuckles slightly. Dark smirks.</p><p class="verse">"In my opinion, you can do so much better. Now, I'm very curious about your other projects you're working on."</p><p class="verse">Bing's smiles brightly and excitedly brings him over to his desk.</p><p class="verse">Dark doesn't even mind being dragged this time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bing will definitely have a happy ending and it's definitely NOT with Google.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Because of You part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new day, a new ego. When this shy newcomer and his father come to live with the others, everyone immediately loves them. How will Dark be able to help Eric out of his horrible living situation when the poor boy is scared of everything?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark was already frustrated and it was only nine in the morning.</p>
<p>The idea of accepting new egos, not one but two, was stressing him out. Honestly, he couldn't care less, but the others were excited and trying to create a proper welcome to the newcomers, and well it was difficult when they almost break everything in the living room. Picking up after them and making everything presentable has given him another headache, which made him a bit anxious about being hospitalized again.</p>
<p>He huffs out in annoyance, he never had to worry about his health before. Now he's always going to be paranoid whenever he's stressed out, and living here with people who constantly annoy him, it's extremely rare for him to relax.</p>
<p>"Dude you look like you're about to commit murder" Bing says, "Your aura's going nuts, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Headache." He admits. He sighs and rubs his fingers over his temples.</p>
<p>"Like before?"</p>
<p>"I dunno." He shrugs. Bing hums and leaves a second, before coming back and scanning him.</p>
<p>"You seem fine, but here, wear this." He shows him a long, odd looking device. It looks like something from a Sci-fi action movie. "Shirt off, Dark"</p>
<p>Dark stares at him expressionless, not moving. "It needs to attach to your back, okay, no need to be embarrassed. It scans your brain signals that are being transferred through your neck to your whole body, so I can figure out if you're gonna collapse or not. Better safe than sorry right?"</p>
<p>"And you...made this? Impressive." Dark asks.</p>
<p>He nods, smiling proudly. "Plus, if I find out that you will collapse, I'll be notified and can prevent it from happening with this. So you have to wear this all the time now. Don't worry, I made sure it would be comfortable for you."</p>
<p>"Great." He says, rolling his eyes in irritation and taking his suit jacket off hesitantly. Bing lifts his dress shirt and places the device at the base of his neck, traveling down his spine. It latches to his skin and he jerks, hissing, but he relaxes once his headache immediately clears. "Wow, it works."</p>
<p>"Of course it works, I made it!" he smirks and Dark chuckles.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you taking pride in yourself now." he says to him, tucking his shirt back in and buttoning his jacket.</p>
<p>"Shush" he smirks and rolls his eyes, a light dusting of orange covering his face.</p>
<p>"Not one for compliments, I see."</p>
<p>"Not used to them." He admits, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Dark nods in understanding. He could definitely relate to that feeling. He straightens himself and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Well, get used to it."</p>
<p>***********************</p>
<p>When he finally gets downstairs, the new egos were already sitting on the couch. The others were having casual conversation and getting to know them.</p>
<p>Dark instantly hated the father, Derek. He reminded him a little too much of the Actor, with just the same amount of narcissism to boot. His boasting and loudness made Dark grind his teeth and dig his fingers into his thighs. But everyone loved hearing the story of the bus wreck that Derek "heroically" saved Eric from. And how the poor boy unfortunately lost both his legs, so Derek had to carry him to safety or whatever, Dark stopped listening after a while.</p>
<p>He shifts his focus on the boy fiddling with a red rag in his hands. His small frown ever growing from his father's obvious bullshit story, but he doesn't speak up to him, or anyone really, unless directly asked. And even then, Derek often spoke for him, so it still managed to take Dark off guard when Eric started singing,</p>
<p>
  <em>Because of you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Because of you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Because of you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Because of you, I am afraid</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, Dark figured them out pretty quickly.</p>
<p>"Well what are we waiting for, let's show you around!" Yan says, pulling Derek to his feet and dragging him around. Everyone else follows except Bing, Dark and Wilford. Eric sits as still as possible on the couch, wanting to be as invisible as he could.</p>
<p>"And I thought I was the dramatic one. You doing okay, little one?" Wilford asks Eric softly. The boy nods slowly, looking at him a bit confused. Dark does as well. When was this man ever that quiet? He slowly holds out his hand for the other to take and Eric flinches, looking away. Wilford smiles, "It's okay, little one. I could hear your stomach growling the entire time! Follow me and I'll make you something, this is your house now, after all."</p>
<p>"Y-you don't have t-to." He squeaks out shyly.</p>
<p>"Oh please, I love cooking! Especially for other people. And especially when they've never eaten my food before!" He smiles brightly.</p>
<p>"If y-you're sure it won't b-be a b-bother." he replies, slowly taking his hand. Wilford helps him up and steers him towards the kitchen, leaving Dark and Bing very confused.</p>
<p>Bing giggles, "Who knew Wilford could be that soft and sweet like that? It's nice to see him loosen up now."</p>
<p>Dark doesn't respond to him, watching them talk to one another in the kitchen from where he sits. Wilford was letting Eric help him cook, and even swapping recipes. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked back into the living room at him, mouthing 'I like this one' to him. Dark smiles softly at his excitement. The familiar heat that he's come to hate starts constricting in his chest and neck and he takes a deep breath, calming himself and looking away from him.</p>
<p>"You're blushing." Bing pipes up, "It's hardly noticeable cause you're dead, but yea I can see it."</p>
<p>"Shush!" he spats out at him, "You're incorrect and are seeing things."</p>
<p>Bing smirks. "Okaaaaaay then, but I know a crush when I see one. I know what it feels like."</p>
<p>Dark glares at him, while Bing just giggles loudly pulling him out of the chair and pushing him to the kitchen, "Go be with your man!"</p>
<p>Dark would've murdered him right there for being so loud with that statement, or in general, but then he's shoved into the kitchen, bumping into Wilford slightly.</p>
<p>Wilford turns to him and smiles, "Hi Darky! Come to help us?"</p>
<p>"...Sure." he says, looking towards Eric eating a chocolate chip cookie as a distraction from the little amount of space between the two of them. He clasps his hands behind his back to hide the fact that they were shaking. Dark hates that Wilford does this to him. He feels weak and cornered, and yet nothing bad has even happened yet. </p>
<p>He does his best to steady his breathing, "What do you need help with?"</p>
<p>Wilford hands him a bowl with mixed ingredients and sits him next to Eric, while putting a ridiculous frilly pink apron on him. The things he deals with for him.</p>
<p>"Can you both roll the dough into balls and put them on the cookie sheet?"</p>
<p>Dark nods and does the job requested of him.</p>
<p>"A-are you the boss?" Eric asks softly, not making any eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"One of them, Wil's the other. Cause there's so many of you guys." </p>
<p>"S-so, you k-keep us safe? Even f-from each other?"</p>
<p>"In theory, yes." He responds, looking at him suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"N-no reason!!" He squeaks.</p>
<p>"And you shouldn't worry anyway, cause we'll keep you safe here no matter what!" Wilford cuts in, smiling, "You can tell us anything, we don't judge."</p>
<p>Dark stares at him curiously. Wil knew something was shady about Eric's situation, and was trying to get Dark to notice it by involving him in trying to help. Not that he needed to, the poor kid seems traumatized and not just from what happened to him. </p>
<p>He nods, "Yeah, you'd be surprised what we've seen people go through. We're pretty familiar with trauma, so please be transparent if we make you uncomfortable. Or if you need anything in general, just ask."</p>
<p>Eric nods and wrings his hands together. He sits there thinking for a bit before speaking up, "Could I...have my own room? I-I never h-had one b-before."</p>
<p>"Of course you can!!! I'll set it up for you later." Wilford says. Dark wasn't even gonna ask how he was going to find a whole unoccupied room for him, the manor was getting a little low on bedrooms now. He'd probably blow a hole in the house and add another one on, and Dark wasn't gonna argue with him about it cause Wilford's annoyingly stubborn.</p>
<p>Eric suddenly smiles at them for the first time and gets up slowly, "Thank you." he says before leaving the room.</p>
<p>Dark looks back at Wilford to find him smirking to himself, "I know that look, what are you planning Wil?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on! I hate the father as much as you do, I saw you have that look on your face whenever he opened his mouth. Let's just keep the kid away from him for a while." </p>
<p>He had to agree with Wil there, it looks a lot like abuse even though there's really no evidence besides Eric's heart song. Even so, Dark won't tolerate it in his house, even if the kid wasn't his anyway.</p>
<p>"Alright, but how?" He asks</p>
<p>"Just trust me Darky!" He smiles at him. He really hates when he gets all secretive because now, he has absolutely no idea what he has in mind. It was frustrating how cute his face got when he was determined about something. </p>
<p>He huffs and gets up beginning to leave the kitchen, "Fine, let me in on it whenever you're re-" a muscular arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back into the kitchen and against Wilford's chest before giggling.</p>
<p>"Uhhh no sir, you still have to do your job I gave you! Silly, we still have cookies to bake! Did you forget?" He pulls away from him and goes back to the stove, leaving Dark a flustered mess at what just happened. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bing the wing-man ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Because of You part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bunch of hardcore pining and angst. And dad moments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl I'm kind of venting in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sleepover!!!!" Wilford bursts into Dark's room excitedly, dragging a number of his things behind him.</p><p>"Pardon?" He asks the other man, eyebrows raised in confusion, "You sleeping in my room was a one-time thing, Wil."</p><p>"I know! I know, but hear me out! My room's right next to yours, right?"</p><p>"Has been for years, what does that have to do with anything?" He asks.</p><p>"Well, I gave Eric my room! That way, if something happens, we could both be there for him!" He says, laying in the chair across from his desk. Dark sighs and brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose in frustration. Dammit Wilford, why couldn't you have just made a whole new room between ours?</p><p>"And where are you going to sleep in here? Certainly not in my bed."</p><p>"Dark, oh how you doubt me so. I am a former soldier; I'm used to tight spaces." He chuckles, winking at him. Dark rolls his eyes at the innuendo. Asshole.</p><p>Stupid, pretty dumbass.</p><p>He groans and rubs his face with his hands, aura crackling and popping in response to his aggravation. God this man. He wants to murder him permanently sometimes, but he knows he could never do that. Wilford smile drops at his annoyed presence and he hums.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should've asked first." he says softly, almost to the point where Dark couldn't hear him. His heart cracks a bit at that. Goddamn his man for making him weak. He thought he was over these feelings, or at least had them buried deep enough that it was no longer a distraction, why were they coming back at full force now?</p><p>"It's fine. Do what you need to do." he says, taking a deep breath. His aura is reeled back in and he straightens his posture, the physical manifestation for putting up his barriers again. He looks to see Wilford staring at him, "What?"</p><p>"You're kinda scary when you do that." He says, looking away and smiling softly. Dark thinks he sees him blushing but he quickly shakes his head at the thought of that. "And don't worry, I'll make sure to use the part of the room that you hardly ever use."</p><p>"Fine then." </p><p>"Alright then, Imma go help the kid get settled." He says, getting up and leaving. The room feels colder without him now, and Dark groans. He rubs his neck where the device Bing made was hooked at. He's starting to wish he'd go back into a coma so he doesn't have to feel anything anymore, it would be easier than going through this bullshit <em>again, </em>but he resists the urge to rip the scanner off and give up, slowly standing from his chair.</p><p>He doesn't know exactly what to do today really. He's too scatterbrained and unfocused in his head to look for the Actor, and he's been vulnerable too much lately in his opinion. He's lost and clueless now, feeling like he's starting everything over from scratch. </p><p>His feet steer him to the garden before he realizes it, haven't been there in years. He's surprised to see it well kept since the others really have no interest in it. Except for King maybe. The flowers had the brightest colors, being pretty healthy looking. He suspects Wilford looks after it in his free time, it was Celine's garden after all. He wishes he could talk to his sister again. She always knew what to do to help make things less confusing for him. Of course, that was a long time ago, she may as well be a to him stranger now.</p><p>Apparently, he wasn't alone in the garden either, hearing soft humming coming from the back by a small, dinky shed,</p><p>
  <em>Because of you</em><br/>
<em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk</em><br/>
<em>Because of you</em><br/>
<em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt</em><br/>
<em>Because of you</em><br/>
<em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me</em><br/>
<em>Because of you, I am afraid</em>
</p><p>Eric sat in the grass, pulling at weeds and blowing dandelion seeds around. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Dark asks curiously. Eric squeaks in surprise and quickly gets up.</p><p>"A-am I not supposed t-to be? S-sorry!" </p><p>"That's not what I meant. I really don't care where you look around. Just know King has friends who live out here, so be careful." He shakes his head, since when did he care about King's stupid squirrels? "What are you doing out here?" he repeats himself.</p><p>"I-I like the flowers. They help calm me." he replies, fiddling with his rag again.</p><p>"Well, as long as it helps you, I don't police anyone's choices in hangouts. As long as you don't barge into my personal room then it's fine." He says. Eric nods in response and he observes the shy man. His hands were shaking and he didn't even try to make eye contact with him, "You're scared of me aren't you?"</p><p>"N-no...Y-yes but no? I-I'm scared of everything really."</p><p>"Because of your accident?" He asks before he could stop himself. Eric flinches and nods slowly, causing Dark to start berating himself. Of course because of the accident, what else you idiot? "I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you. I'm just a curious being, but I'll do better."</p><p>The shy man surprises him by laughing and he stares at him in shock, "That's...the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, really."</p><p>"Really? A basic apology is the kindest thing you've ever heard? That's hard to believe." Dark really didn't like that. Eric was a good kid. Dark knows he doesn't deserve any pain that was brought on him.</p><p>"Yeah. You're pretty nice" he says.</p><p>"Nice? Not used to hearing that."</p><p>"G-guess we're both not used t-to hearing nice compliments." He jokes, giggling a bit.</p><p>It was a sad reality that he brought up, but he chuckles for him, not wanting to bring him down. It was kind of humorous at how much Eric reminded him of his younger self. It was hard to believe he used to be this shy and kind once upon a time. The odd feeling of needing to protect him was rampant in his mind. He definitely doesn't want Eric to end up like him. Alone, angry at the world and empty inside. He makes a promise to himself that he won't ever let that happen.</p><p>"I suppose not, but if it means anything, you're very sweet. It's a nice change around here."</p><p>"Well, p-people usually take advantage of t-that. Why are you so nice t-to me?"</p><p>"Well I promised you that you'd be safe here, didn't I?" Erik hums and looks away, "Look I'm not your dad, so you don't need to tell me anything, nor am I going to tell you what to do. Your business isn't my business." It's just a bit difficult to not know your business when everyone sings their hearts and minds out.</p><p>Eric smiles softly, "Well, I think you'd be a good dad."</p><p>"I highly doubt that." He says, chuckling a bit. Him as a dad?</p><p>Never.</p><p>***********************</p><p>Later that evening, Dark walks into his office, which connects to his room. He looks to the other side of the room to see that Wilford had used his powers to create his own area for himself which was separated by sliding doors. It consisted of a lot of pink and a suitcase that had an impossible amount of clothes and blankets inside it. Decorations scattered all over the place. He doesn't question the man's taste in décor since it was his half of the room now. There was also a bed that was yet to be made up yet. Dark felt like he was back in university with an old college roommate he no longer remembers. </p><p>He sees old photos on the floor, and while he wasn't one to mess with other's property, it was obvious they meant a lot to the other man. So, he picks them up and organizes them. Most of them were from before, when he was the Colonel. Some when they were kids, one was taken right before he went off to war. There were even some of Damien, though a bit blurry, as if they were taken in a rush.</p><p>Majority were taken at a wedding. Celine and Actor's wedding to be specific, but the man always cut Mark out and kept Celine's smiling face as a memento. Dark remembers that night. Very bittersweet for the both of them. He sighs, remembering the look on William's face as his sister went off with Mark to live out her supposed happily ever after. He was smiling brightly, but Damien knew it was fake, especially with the tears threatening to fall. It wasn't until the reception was over and they were more than a little drunk that he broke down crying. Damien cried as well with his old friend, but for different reasons.</p><p>There were pictures of them afterwards too. After they reunited, Wilford took him to a crappy dinner where they could eat. He snapped picture of him mid bite, and at the time Dark hated it, but he just chuckles at the thought now. Him with his longer hair and Wil with that ridiculous pink afro must've looked quite odd at the time.</p><p>He hums, grabbing and placing the pictures on the bed when he freezes. There was one picture in the pile, more recent than the others. It was of Wilford and Anti when they were together. Anti was smiling, attention directed off camera and Wilford was looking at him lovingly. He could see their arms wrapping around each other, and Wil was smiling softly. The same one he used to give Celine. Dark grits his teeth, wanting to crumple the picture. Or rip it to shreds. Or just burn it. Why did Wilford still have it if he hates the man? Surely, he knows he has it still. </p><p>Takes a deep breath and hides it under the other pictures that he placed on the bed, turning away from them. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from his desk drawer and goes out onto his balcony, taking a sip from it, and clenches his hands in anger. Of course Wilford's not over that stupid glitch, but Dark doesn't have it in him to be upset at him. Again, it was his business, and Dark has no right to coddle him. Even though he wants to hug him and never let go. All the anger he has right now was for himself really, jealousy having made a home in his chest for decades now. He takes a deep breath, getting rid of the thoughts of Wilford looking at him that way, realizing one thing:</p><p>
  <em>They wouldn't be a good fit anyway.</em>
</p><p>Dark would fuck up somewhere down the line and absolutely crush his spirit. It's all he knows how to do. And he doesn't want to do that to Wilford. Dark will protect him, even from himself.</p><p>He sits down on a patio couch and drinks. He never really drinks to get drunk anymore but he doesn't care about that right now. He was lost in his thoughts, not hearing footsteps approaching.</p><p>"I was gonna ask you if you were feeling okay since your vitals went crazy, but considering you look like the epitome of a broken heart right now, I think my question is answered." Bing's voice chimes out behind him. Dark looks at him, then sighs turning away from him. The android sits down next to him, and Dark offers him the bottle. He takes it, "You wanna talk about it then? I definitely have experience in the unrequited love department." he asks, before taking a swig of alcohol. Dark leans against the wall and closes his watery eyes. He was not going to cry right now, or ever.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Understandable" he replies, passing the bottle back to him.</p><p>They sit there a while in silence, drinking, before Dark speaks up</p><p>"I'm in love with him"</p><p>"And you're scared to tell him?"</p><p>"Yes, but not of rejection. Now back then, it would've been harder to deal with, but now things are different. Somehow more complicated." He says, swirling the liquor in his hand before swallowing the last of it.</p><p>"So what are you scared of then, Dark?"</p><p>Dark doesn't answer him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Actor sits in his dressing room, swirling the wine around in his glass while skimming over today's newspaper. He hums to himself quietly and his foot taps along to his made up beat. The air begins to crackle and pop, and suddenly a glitchy voice </p><p>"Dark's awake."</p><p>"Really? Interesting." He replies.</p><p>"I thought you said poisoning him would've had been permanent." Anti accuses.</p><p>"And I made good on that promise."</p><p>"He's still ALIVE!" Anti huffs out in frustration.</p><p>"I never said the poison would kill him. He's already dead, we all are, so it won't work that way. But I did promise you he'd suffer. And he is, it just takes time." Mark explains calmly, "Though, I will admit that waking up a whole year later wasn't what I intended, but it's be well worth it when his mind finally breaks. I cannot wait to watch the meltdown. Both of my enemies suffering from madness? What a beautiful irony."</p><p>"Either way, as long as the Edgelord gets fucked up I'm fine with it. Though you never told me how this poison you gave me works."</p><p>"It's not a need-to-know, nor your actual business. You're were only here to get paid in the end anyway, so here's your money." Mark hums, handing him a check with the money he promised. Anti whistles at the price.</p><p>"This is more than you promised me."</p><p>"Well you deserve more for breaking William's heart like that. Quite cruel, I liked it. An excellent power move."</p><p>"It was easy. He's such a hopeless romantic. A bleeding heart, so disgusting. But it was fun, I almost want to do it again to the poor sap. Too bad it won't work again since he's in love with Edgelord. " He hums, stuffing the check in his pocket. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, it was obvious while we were together. Always talking about him, his favorite things. Useless facts really. Kinda annoying, but it did give me good info on Dark's daily routine. Let me know when the perfect opportunity to slip the drug into his morning coffee."</p><p>The actor looks at him in surprise. William and...Damien? Together? He already stole his wife from him, and got his old friend to side with him long ago, but for them to be together was unacceptable. As the Hero, he never thought he would want to save his Villain from heartache. He knew Damien would only have his heart broken by the other man. Though, Mark had went on the offense and poisoned him, what can he say he was still angry with the man for not seeing his way of things. And it helped keep him off Mark's back for a while, but now, he almost feels bad for going through with his plan now. </p><p>Still he wanted him to suffer the consequences of his inactions from the past, have him feel just an ounce of what Mark felt so long ago. That way, maybe, Damien could come to his senses and join him, feeling sympathy for the actor. He smiles at the thought. He could see every detail played out in his head of his old friend coming to him, maybe crying, but also filled with rage against William. Maybe tell him that they were together, crushing him. The roles would flip then. William would suffer the same fate Mark did. Having the one you love leave for another man, that idea was just...<em>perfect. </em>But he still needed help to bring it to fruition. He smirks to himself and opens another bottle of wine.</p><p>"An interesting turn of events. I think we could use this to our advantage, unless you're no longer willing to still work with me."</p><p>"And miss out on an opportunity to fuck with Mr. Gloom over there? Never, I'm in" Anti responds. Mark smiles and pours a glass for him.</p><p>"Then stay a while and have a drink."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it! The end. For now at least. They're will definitely be more singing adventures to come though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>